Little Wifey
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: A fill for the Glee kink meme on Livejournal. Basically, Blaine has a kink for domestic, little wife Kurt and Kurt decides to fulfill his fantasies. Strong M.


**Summary: Another fill for the Glee kink meme. I really have to stay off there. I don't even know why I read the Klaine prompts! My OTP is Kurtofsky, for crying out loud! Yet I still get distracted by these prompts. *sigh* But this is my last fill before I work on what I really should be working on instead. This is a fill for this prompt: http:/community. livejournal .com/ glee_kink_?thread=11622968#t12483384 Just remove the spaces.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee but I don't.**

**Pairing: Blaine/Kurt**

**Rating: M/Adult, definitely.**

**Warnings: Explicit and non-explicit Boy sex, domestic kink, and spoilers up to **_**Silly Love Songs**_**. Un-betaed so sorry for my mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine flicked the lock on his dorm room door and walked to his bed. After kicking off his shoes and discarding his jacket, he turned and allowed himself to flop on the mattress. It groaned and complained under him but he paid it no mind. He was so _drained_. Jeremiah had him come into the Gap and swear to the manager he hadn't informed Jeremiah of his completely awesome Valentine's plan and once again told him they could never date. He also reminded him he was not impressed by the performance. Kurt, however, had been sweet enough to buy him coffee and a brownie and tell him that, had he been in Jeremiah's place, he would have been very impressed and thoroughly wooed. Blaine had a hard time believing him. He was beginning to doubt the entire performance. But that wasn't what had been so draining. No, _that_ he could deal with. What had been tiring was sitting across from Kurt –who was wearing a skirt and a very feminine shirt – and having Kurt lean across the table to wipe his mouth like his _mother_, having Kurt cut the brownie in half and serve it to him, and having him go to collect the coffee with a smile and a, "Stay put, sweetie". He had been acting like his grandmother acted towards his grandfather. And it had driven Blaine insane with arousal.

He couldn't explain it but ever since Kurt had mentioned bringing Finn a glass of warm milk every night, Blaine hadn't been able to be around Kurt without thinking about him in an apron as his friggin' _wife_. It was horrible. Maybe it was his grandfather's influence. All those times his grandfather had talked about how things were in the fifties, when he and his grandmother first got married. How he would come home to his beautiful wife, a hot meal, and his warm slippers. How, after dinner, he would sit in the living room with Grandma on the arm of his chair and they would read together or dance to music on the radio while having nightcaps. Then they would prepare for bed and he would exercise his _husbandly_ _rights_. At that point, he would grin at Grandma and Blaine would flee out of discomfort. He had never found it as interesting as he did now that he had the image of Kurt acting like a 1950s housewife though.

Kurt would be adorable in a dress and a little apron. A pair of the French 50s pinup panties. Blaine loosened his tie and closed his eyes. Those long, piano player fingers wrapped around a serving spoon and that lean body leaning around him to place food on his plate. Wrapped around his cock later on, working him to orgasm in those sinful panties. He unbuttoned his pants and his shirt at the same time. A kiss at the door. A longer kiss while they swayed in front of the couch. He unzipped his pants. He imagined Kurt coming out of the bathroom in a blue peignoir to match his light blue panties and maybe even a nightgown. What was Kurt doing to him? He had never found cross-dressing even remotely arousing before he met the soprano. Now, he got hard just seeing Kurt in a skirt and thinking about him in heels and a dress.

It was absolutely unbearable to be around Kurt for two hours after school, watching him shop and look at frilly skirts and dress-like sweaters excitedly while wearing a skirt and leggings. When Kurt bent over in that damn outfit, Blaine got a glimpse of his soft, pale back from his shirt falling up a bit and the skirt refused to hide what the leggings clung to like a second layer of skin. His pert little ass in the back and the bulge in the front. Had he not forced himself to exercise some control, he could have pressed his own bulge to that nice ass, slid his hand under that skirt, and rubbed Kurt until he was hard while grinding against him. He almost lost it when Kurt had found that brand new vintage clothing shop at the mall and had gushed over a blue frill trimmed, white apron with little blue and yellow cosmic burst dots in the display case. Apparently, he found it adorable. Blaine had dragged him away quickly but now he had the image of Kurt wearing that apron _without_ _anything_ _underneath_ that just wouldn't go away. He had cut their time together short and Kurt had pouted the entire way to their cars. But he had to get away. His bulge was completely noticeable and there was no way he could keep using his bag to hide it for much longer. He was in pain and he desperately needed to jack off, as crude as that was. He just hoped to God Kurt hadn't noticed how hard he was.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Kurt rushed back into the mall the moment Blaine had driven away. He had some shopping to do. He had been watching Blaine all day, waiting for him to slip up and show him what he liked. Judging by the reaction that he had gotten over that apron, it was exactly what he needed. He walked into the clothing store and walked to the counter. "How much is the apron in the display?"

"Six ninety-nine," the young woman answered cheerfully. She looked up from her computer and smiled at him. "Would you like me to get it for you?" He nodded and she walked around the counter to the display. "For your mother?"

"Yes. She would absolutely adore it," Kurt replied. He felt slightly guilty lying to such a sweet lady but he didn't want her wondering why he was buying a frilly apron for himself. "Um…Maybe you could recommend a nice dress to match?"

"Oh, definitely." She set the apron on the counter and went over to the 50s rack. He quickly followed. She pulled a blue dress with a sailor style, white trimmed collar and a white bow in the middle of the collar off the rack and held it up to him. "Seducing that Dalton boy?" He felt his cheeks heat but nodded nonetheless. "I thought so. This is ridiculous. It wouldn't look good with that apron at all. Let's try this one."

She held up another one, this time plain with no long sleeves and no insane collar. It was a blue silk polka dot dress with a pencil skirt. The back had a plunging V cut and a pretty blue bow. It was simple and perfect. He nodded and said, "This one," eagerly.

"Excellent," she replied with a smile. "I recommend white shoes with this one." He thanked her and she placed it on the counter with the apron. "Let's see about a nightgown too." He positively beamed at her. By the time he was done, he had spent a lot less than expected and had everything he needed plus some. Four pairs of the French-style panties Blaine's journal mentioned him wanting, a white peignoir with a blue nightgown to go with one pair of the panties, three dresses, the apron, slippers for Blaine, a matching burgundy robe, and some pajamas. She was nothing but sweet to him and even seemed to find him kind of adorable. He thanked her profusely even on his way out with his bags. The minute he got home, he rushed to his room to stash his purchases then went to drive his family to the airport.

"You have your medicine, Daddy?" Kurt asked worriedly. Burt put his arm around his son's shoulders on the way to security and nodded. "Try to remember your diet, okay?"

"We'll watch him," Carole assured him with a smile. He smiled gratefully at her. "You going to be all right all alone?"

"Of course. I'm thinking of having Mercedes and Rachel over for a musical movie marathon." Finn grimaced and Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, stop it. You're going to be in Florida, grouchy." Finn chuckled and nodded. "BTW, I'll bake you anything you want if you leave him there," Kurt added to the adults in a mock-hushed tone.

"Hey!" Finn complained. "Puck's right. All little siblings at evil." Kurt smiled at him and nodded proudly. Finn shook his head with a smile of his own.

"Play nice, boys," Carole chimed in happily. They were so cute when they played. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Kurt? You should meet your aunt. I'm sure we could get you a ticket."

"No, thank you, Carole. I can't miss school Monday and I have so much homework to do. I just hope Rachel is willing to help me with my Shakespeare assignment," he lied smoothly. Even if he wasn't planning to play out a domestic love fantasy of Blaine's, Carole's family reunion in Florida didn't sound all that fun. Finn frowned. He was probably wondering who Shakespeare was. Carole nodded and they stopped at the security rope. He kissed Carole's cheek then hugged his father tightly and kissed him goodbye. "You guys be safe. And have fun. Call when you land?"

"Of course," Carole replied sweetly. Burt nodded and took his carryon from Kurt. "You be safe too. Get your homework done, sweetie, but have some fun as well."

"Okay," Kurt said with a nod.

"And no boys. That means Blaine, Kurt," Burt spoke up firmly. "Not alone in the house. If you have Mercedes and Rachel over with him, that's fine. But not alone." Kurt nodded his understanding and smiled. Burt clapped him on the back and Kurt stumbled forward from the force. "Woops. Sorry, kiddo." Kurt nodded and Burt kissed his forehead before saying, "I love you," and leading Carole to the security line.

"I love you too," Kurt called after him.

"Take care, little bro," Finn said with a grin. "If we don't hear from you every night like Mom said, I'm gonna have Puck force you into a sleepover at his place." Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved Finn toward security instead of answering. "Don't be pushy." He turned around and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt hesitated before putting his arms around his stepbrother tentatively. "Love ya, bro."

"Aw, Finn," Kurt teased lightly even though he couldn't help but feel slightly touched. "Are we going a bit soft?" He pulled away and grinned up at the Frankenteen. "Love you too. Now get lost."

"Mean," Finn complained before joining their parents. Kurt waved perkily before heading back to his car. He pulled out his phone and logged onto Facebook to post "_Big Brother Finn just told me he loves me…Sending him to a psychologist when he gets back from Florida_." By the time he reached his car, he had six comments on the status.

Mercedes said, "_Holy crap. He told you he loves you and didn't have a minor freak out afterwards? Talk about progress._"

"_That's great, Kurt! But, uh, why would he have a freak out?_" Blaine asked innocently.

"_Hudson's going soft. And I'm reformed so I can't slushy his ass for it_," Puck complained.

"_Aw!"_ Rachel commented with a big smiley emoticon. She also added in answer to Blaine's question, _"Because Kurt used to have a BIG crush on him. Almost rivaling mine. But Finn was a little uncomfortable with the gay thing and blew up at Kurt. Now Kurt's over him. You didn't know that?"_

"_I tell you I love you and you decide to send me to a DOCTOR?"_ Finn asked. He added a frowning emoticon and added, "_You said it back. Should we send you too? Huh, little brother?"_

"_Play_ _nice_, _boys_," Carole scolded. The entire drive back to Lima, his phone dinged repeatedly to indicate people commenting or messaging him but he ignored it. He drove to Dalton and went inside with a confident smile. Some people seemed to find his pleated skirt disconcerting but he paid them no mind. He found Blaine in the senior commons, a book in his lap. He sat on the couch beside him and took his hand.

"Hello," he said happily. Blaine smiled and dog-eared his page before turning to look at Kurt. "I have something to talk to you about."

"All right." Kurt opened the manila folder in his arms and showed Blaine the photocopied pages inside. "Uh, that's my handwriting."

"Yep. Yesterday when we went for coffee, your notebook fell out in my car. Remember?" Blaine nodded. Kurt had given it back, thankfully, and he had thought he had been thoughtful enough not to read any of it. Now it seemed he might have and, if he had, Blaine was screwed. He had written down every last detail to his fantasy with Kurt as his wife in it. "Well, I admit to sub-coming to temptation and taking a little peek. What I found was astonishing. I photocopied the pages. Read, please."

Blaine leaned over and read what Kurt had. His face immediately began to turn red. Yep. Kurt found out about his stupid little domestic kink. He was so screwed. "I can explain this."

Kurt held up a hand to stop him. "Don't bother. I have a proposition for you, Blaine. As you know, I have feelings for you. I recognize that you don't want a relationship from me." Blaine started to protest but Kurt put a hand up again. "No, listen. I have my house to myself for the weekend. I want to put that time to good use. I want to fulfill your fantasy." Blaine gawked at him. "Just for the weekend, of course. Then we can forget all about it, if you still want to be just friends. If not, then I'll gladly enter a relationship with you."

He stood up and held the folder to Blaine. Blaine took it tentatively. "Come over after six but before seven. If you don't show up before seven, I'll know you're declining my offer and we'll put this entire thing behind us. If you do, however, the door will be unlocked and the moment you come inside, we'll travel back in time to the 50s, I'll become your little housewife, and you will become my husband until Monday morning at five. Is all that clear?" Blaine nodded dumbly and Kurt smiled before nodding and walking out. Blaine stared at him then at the folder and felt his cock twitch with interest before he shook his head and grabbed his book. He rushed to his dorm and prayed he didn't look as shocked as he felt. He couldn't believe Kurt would offer him that. But then again, Kurt was very good at pushing buttons to get what he wanted. And Kurt wanted him. Who was he to deny them both what they wanted? They did both want it, right?

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Kurt stood beside the dining room table at seven ten. One of the forks was croaked so he tapped it into perfection. He smoothed what was probably an imaginary wrinkle from his dress and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Then he walked into the kitchen and checked on his lasagna. Perfect. Everything was perfect. From his appearance to the meal to the freshly made bed upstairs. But apparently, perfection wasn't enough to make Blaine accept his offer. He slumped against the counter and put his head in his hands. He had never felt so foolish, so unwanted. And that included the incident with Finn in his old basement bedroom. He had to stop trying so hard. Maybe just stop trying all together.

Before he could start crying, however, he heard the front door open. He stood up and smoothed his dress obsessively. He tied the apron back on his waist and peeked around the doorframe of the kitchen door so he could see the front door. Blaine was standing there in the doorway. He eased the door shut hesitantly and looked around. Kurt took a deep breath and waited, worried Blaine might change his mind and leave. "Kurt? Are you home? I'm sorry I'm late," Blaine called.

"It's fine," Kurt said kindly as he left the kitchen and walked to the hesitant teenager. "Welcome home." He walked right to him and kissed his cheek in greeting. "How was your day?"

"Um, good." Kurt could've have groaned. Blaine needed to relax but obviously pointing that out wasn't going to help. He would have to stay in his role and wait.

"You're lucky dinner didn't get cold, love. Come on. You can tell me about your day while we eat. I made your favorite lasagna. I hope you're hungry." He walked to the kitchen again and Blaine hurried after him. He turned in the doorway and giggled flirtatiously as he held his hands up to stop him. "No, silly. Go sit down at the table."

"You don't want any help?" Blaine asked nervously.

"You're so sweet," Kurt cooed. He kissed Blaine's cheek before turning him and giving him a push towards the dining room. "But no. I can manage. Go on." Blaine nodded and went to the dining room obediently. Kurt took a deep breath, smiled to himself, and went to get the lasagna. Blaine was sitting at the head of the table, staring at his lap with red ears, when he entered. He carried the lasagna to the table and carefully used the spatula to place a serving on Blaine's then his plate. He set the pan out of the way on the table and started to sit down. Blaine jumped up and quickly pulled out his chair for him. "Oh. Thank you, love."

"Of course," Blaine replied before pushing him in and reclaiming his seat. "Dinner looks great." Kurt smiled in thanks and passed Blaine the salad bowl.

"So. Anything interesting happen today?" Kurt asked sweetly. He noticed Blaine seemed more focused on his dress than anything coming out of his mouth but let it slide. As far as he was concerned, that was a point in his favor. Blaine licked him lips repeatedly and Kurt smiled. Dry mouth. Good. "Oh. Silly me. I almost forgot. What can I get you to drink, sweetie?"

"Um, water's good," Blaine said nervously. Kurt nodded and hurried into the kitchen to fill two glasses with ice water. When he got back, Blaine was staring at food with an absolutely panicked expression. Kurt set the waters down and removed his apron. He placed it on the back of his chair and Blaine ducked his head when he caught him watching. He smiled flirtatiously and slid into Blaine's lap with one arm around his neck. Blaine looked at him with bugged eyes in shock. "K-Kurt?"

"What's wrong, honey? Is the lasagna bad? Or do you want something else to eat?" he asked, staying in his role like a born actor. Blaine looked away but Kurt cupped his jaw and turned his head so he could look him in the eyes. "You can tell me anything, Blaine. I'm your _wife_, after all. I'll do anything to make you _relax_." He twirled a loose curl on the back of Blaine's head around his finger and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Talk to me."

"Can I…Can I kiss you, Kurt?" Blaine asked timidly. Kurt felt his heart speed up and his cheeks begin to flush but forced that reaction down long enough to nod. Blaine immediately turned his head and claimed Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned and wrapped both arms around his neck. It was perfect. All the passion of his first but with much more sophistication and, well, both parties wanted this one. When they broke apart for air, Blaine slid a hand through Kurt's combed but not styled hair and smiled slightly. "How far is this going?"

"Every last thing in your fantasy, if you want it," Kurt replied smoothly. He was nervous as hell behind his calm, flirty demeanor. He desperately wanted to please Blaine. If he could just make him happy for one weekend, maybe he would earn as much love as Blaine had given Jeremiah. Or, he could earn a place in Blaine's bed. He knew he had sunken low. After all, he was using Blaine's fantasy to earn a little affection from the boy. He wasn't even gunning for a relationship. He just wanted a little bit of Blaine's heart for himself, even if the rest belonged to someone else. He was even willing to settle for being Blaine's sex toy, just so while he was being used, he could pretend he was being touched with love. It was pathetic. But he was so tired of being lonely and unloved. The only man who loved him was his father. He was so sick of it. He just wanted a little taste of love. Was that so wrong?

"Even the, um, night time stuff?" Blaine asked, smoothing his hand down Kurt's thigh then brushing at the skirt as if he was innocently erasing a wrinkle.

Kurt smiled and moved his mouth so he could nibble on Blaine's ear. "Even the night time stuff." Then he flicked his tongue out for a taste before pulling back to look at Blaine's expression. He looked shocked, happy, confused, and aroused all at the same time. "That is your husbandly right, sweetie. You have every right to touch me. Why are you being so timid about this? I'm your wife. You and I both know you would never make me do anything I didn't want and I'd never let you. Relax." Blaine took a deep breath, blinked, and nodded. "I know. How about, after supper, I rub your shoulders?"

"Um, okay. Yeah, that sounds good, honey." Blaine turned his head for another kiss and Kurt smiled against his lips. "And the lasagna is great, by the way."

"Good," Kurt said proudly. He started to rise off Blaine's lap but Blaine's arms tightened around his waist to stop him. "What is it, love?"

"You don't have to do this for me," Blaine whispered. He pushed Kurt's hair out of his face and smiled at him. "Why don't we just have dinner as friends?"

"Because I'm your wife," Kurt said with a little giggle. Blaine frowned at him. Kurt sighed and pushed away Blaine's hands. He stood up and used his chair for support so he could slip out of his shoes. "Fine," he sighed, dropping the act entirely. "Let me put on some pants." He turned to go downstairs sadly.

"No!" Blaine practically yelled as he jumped to his feet. Kurt froze then slowly turned back to face him. "I mean, uh, you look fine and there's really nothing awkward about…Never mind. Change if you want. I'm just being a pervert."

"Blaine, I didn't do all this for just you. I did it for both of us," Kurt told him solemnly. "But if you don't want me to do it, then I'm going to go downstairs and get out of these clothes because there's no sense making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I even tried." He turned to go again and Blaine looked down shamefully. "Why did you even come if you didn't want this?"

Blaine looked up and sighed. "Because I _do_ want this. I really do, Kurt. I just…I don't want you to feel any pressure to play out my fantasy because you like me." Kurt scoffed at him and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't give me attitude."

"Why not? I'm not your wife," Kurt sneered angrily. All that effort down the fucking drain because Blaine thought he was being Mr. Nice Guy. Why couldn't he just love him for one night?

"Well, yeah, Kurt. You could never be my wife." Kurt turned himself a bit more so Blaine couldn't make out his face and grasped the doorway out of the dining room to keep from collapsing. Shit. He was going to cry. "I mean, you're still a guy. That makes you a husband." Wait. What? "I mean, you do play the little wifey pretty well but you're still a guy."

"I hate you," Kurt muttered dryly. Blaine frowned and walked around the table to put his hands on Kurt's shoulders from behind. "I thought you were rejecting me just now, moron." Blaine's expression softened and he rested his forehead against the back of Kurt's head. "Why won't you let me do this? C'mon. I'll put these shoes back on and we'll have a nice night together. I'll be your perfect little house_husband_. In a dress. And heels. And makeup."

Blaine snorted and kissed the back of Kurt's head. "Yeah. Those heels are playing on my Napoleon complex, ya know."

Kurt laughed and shook his head before sobering up and turning to face the other teen. "Let me do this, Blaine. Please."

"You're sure this is what you want?" Blaine asked worriedly. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders again and Kurt nodded. "Okay. Then, put those heels back on and sit your pretty ass back down before supper gets cold, _dear_." Kurt smiled and slipped back into his heels before gracefully reclaiming his seat. Blaine followed his example easily. "So, where'd you get the apron, Kurt?" Blaine asked playfully before he dug into his lasagna.

"_So_, what were you thinking about when you first saw the apron, Blaine?" Kurt countered with a smirk. Blaine immediately flushed. "Before I go back into little wifey mode, did you happen to bring an overnight bag? I bought you pajamas but you'll have to wear my clothes tomorrow, if you didn't."

"I brought a bag," Blaine replied with a smile. "Pajamas, huh?"

"Yes. And slippers to wear after dinner," Kurt said with a return smile. "Bread?"

"Mm. Please," Blaine said with a smile. He reached out a hand to take the basket Kurt offered and placed a piece of French bread on his plate. "Everything is just delicious, honey."

"I'm glad." After that, the entire meal went splendidly. They talked, they laughed, and Kurt wiped crumbs off Blaine's face with a flirty grin. Blaine was definitely impressed by Kurt's cooking skills. He insisted on helping Kurt clear the table but Kurt sent him upstairs to get into his slippers, pajamas, and robe while he did the dishes. Blaine found the pajamas and robe where Kurt said they would be. Hanging on the back of his bathroom door. The slippers were outside the door to the bedroom and he had already stepped into them. He dressed and turned to set his folded clothes on the hamper. He was shocked to find a pair of pink, French pinup panties on top of a see-through blue material on top of the hamper. He stared and stared for several moments before the image of Kurt in those panties flashed into his mind and he groaned aloud.

He didn't even notice Kurt in the doorway until he spoke. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Are those…Are you going to wear those?" he questioned, his throat completely dry and his heart racing. He was hard again. Painfully hard.

"Tomorrow I will," Kurt said with a smile. He put himself between Blaine and the panties and slid his hands up his shoulders. "I already have a pair on, Blaine." Immediately, all of Blaine's attention went to him. "Go ahead and check."

Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's side and whimpered when he felt the line of Kurt's ruffled underwear. He slid his hand all the way to the end of Kurt's skirt and looked at him questioningly. Kurt nodded with a reassuring smile and he slipped his hand under the skirt, up the expanse of silky smooth skin to the rather rough lace. He groaned. "Oh, God."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat even though he was trying to be confident and sexy. He played with the collar of Blaine's pajama shirt and looked at him with a small smile. "Do you approve, honey?"

Blaine stared at him for a second then turned him and pinned him to the wall. He immediately set about devouring Kurt's lips. He searched the dress for a zipper. "I wanna _see_," he whined desperately. Kurt nodded and reached under his arm to lower the zip. Then he pushed Blaine away and pushed himself up right. With a flick of his wrist to the straps of the dress, it pooled at his feet. Blaine's eyes traveled from his flushed face down his neck and followed the blush down to the black panties on his perfect hips. "Oh, my God. _Kurt_."

"Do you like them?" Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled before stepping over his dress to move closer and caress Blaine's chest over his shirt. Blaine slid his hand along his hipbones to his back then down to his ass and grasped his cheeks excitedly. Kurt gasped. Blaine squeezed and rubbed and Kurt wrapped his arms around him. He pressed into him and Blaine moaned when their obviously hardening bulges met.

"I want you," he gasped out. "I want you now."

"Okay," Kurt agreed immediately. Blaine grinned and started to pull Kurt into the bedroom. Kurt, however, stepped away and picked up his peignoir. "Get comfortable on the bed. I have to put up desert, since we're skipping nightcaps."

"Kurt," Blaine whined desperately. Kurt shook his head and pointed to the white and black decorated bed firmly. "It can wait."

"If I leave it out, it will spoil. I put too much effort into it for that, thank you very much," Kurt said before he slipped into the peignoir and tied the bow in the front. "Go on. Get comfortable and get the lube out of the drawer. I'll only be five minutes." He hurried out of the room and Blaine stared at his ass in those panties longingly. With a shake of his head, he reminded himself he would be inside Kurt soon enough and went to get into bed. He tucked his slippers half under the bed and discarded his robe onto the footboard before lying on top of the duvet and unbuttoning his shirt. He remembered Kurt mentioning he really liked the idea of touching a guy's chest. He hoped his lived up to his expectations.

He turned to get the lube out of the drawer Kurt had indicated but found it locked. He frowned then lifted the lamp on top of the table and grinned when he found the key. He inserted it into the lock eagerly and nearly pulled the entire drawer out when he yanked it open. Inside, he found three small bottles of KY and a black, wooden box. He retrieved the self-warming lube and placed it on the bed before giving into temptation and opening the box with a gasp. If he had thought he was hard before… He pulled the box out of the drawer and placed it on the bed. Then he sat cross-legged and started to dig around. He discovered a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs, a vibrator, a cock ring, a plug, and another vibrator with a remote control. Underneath them where magazines. Muscle magazines. He glared at the guy on the cover. He would never look like that. Was that really what Kurt liked?

"What're you doing with that box?" Kurt suddenly asked. He looked up and gaped at the vision he found. A bright red Kurt in the insanely see through robe and those black panties with an obvious hard on and those white heels. "Blaine, I can explain all that."

"Can we use some of these this weekend?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Kurt stared at him for a minute before nodding and he grinned. "Awesome. I'm thinking the remote operated vibrator tomorrow. Or the cuffs. I'd love to cuff you in those panties. Also, I want to bend you over wearing that apron and fuck you." Kurt blushed and looked down nervously. However, he still nodded, which Blaine took to be a good thing. "But tonight, let's just make love."

Kurt looked up and nodded with a smile. He turned off the overhead light and Blaine switched on the lamp on the bedside table. He set the box on the floor and pushed it under the bed. Kurt stepped out of his shoes and crawled onto the bed. Blaine reached out his arms for him and they kissed as soon as they could reach each other. "Up or down?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

Blaine chuckled. "Foreplay, Kurt," he said teasingly. "I'm not going to just go straight to the penetration." Kurt blushed deeply and nodded. Blaine kissed him softly than turned them so he was lying on his back over Kurt. Kurt ran his hands over his chest to caress his nipples. He smiled at him then leaned down for another kiss and captured the white ribbon around the neck of Kurt's cover. He pulled and leaned back to admire how Kurt looked with it falling open around him. He smiled appreciatively. "I should've brought my camera."

"You can use mine," Kurt said automatically. Blaine raised his eyebrows at him. He shrugged. "Anything you want all weekend, remember?"

"Right," Blaine said with a grin. "You're my wife. I can do anything I want. But not tonight. Tonight we make love. Tomorrow, I take pictures and we get kinky. Like newlyweds and an old couple trying to spice things up at the same small period of time." Kurt giggled and Blaine leaned down for another kiss.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Blaine decided he hated waking up alone the next morning. He did, however, like the smell of Kurt surrounding him. He slid out of bed and pulled on his pajamas pants and slippers. He pulled on his robe but didn't tie it and went upstairs. Kurt was already dressed in a red off the shoulder dress and wearing his apron while he cooked. He smiled and walked to Kurt. He slid his arms around him from behind and pressed his mouth to the back of his neck. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hello, darling," Kurt replied like the perfect wife. Blaine frowned. He seemed…different. He wasn't expecting the wanton, desperate boy from the night before, begging to be filled and for Blaine to move harder and faster and only knowing how to say Blaine's name and profess his undying love for him but a little more warmth would be nice. "Chocolate chip pancakes all right?"

Blaine nodded and kissed his neck. "You were amazing last night, baby. I can't wait to have you today." Kurt flushed and nodded bashfully. "And you look beautiful. What color are your panties today?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kurt told him playfully. Ah. There was the warmth. Blaine guessed that the teen had needed a little reassurance that he hadn't exaggerated the affection he felt the previous night.

"Tease. Tell me," Blaine demanded. Kurt shook his head. Blaine turned him around and frowned at him. "Tell me or show me." Kurt turned back around, switched off the burner, and bent himself over the island. Blaine grinned and pushed the skirt of his dress up. He found red panties on his pretty boy's ass and felt himself start to grow. He ran his hand over the cheeks he had nibbled on the night before and Kurt gasped pleasantly. He ran a finger down Kurt's crack with the intention of sliding a finger and the slightly rough texture of the lace inside and frowned when he felt something obstructing the entrance. "Spread your legs." Kurt immediately obeyed and he grinned. "What did my sexy little wife put inside himself, huh? Is it the plug?"

He hooked his fingers in the sides of the panties and slid them down until he could see Kurt's hole. It was the remote controlled vibrator. And it was off. Kurt was slick and definitely enjoying having the thing inside, judging by the hard on he was supporting. "Where's the remote?"

"Next to your coffee on the table," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled and wrapped three fingers around the end of Kurt's toy. He pushed it further inside and Kurt moaned. "Oh, Blaine."

"Fix your clothes and finish cooking. We'll play after we eat," Blaine commanded softly. He pulled away from Kurt and went to the dining room. He sat down and picked up the newspaper. He put the remote on his lap and waited for Kurt. After a few minutes, Kurt came in with a plate of pancakes followed by a bowl of eggs and a plate of bacon and sausage. He sat down and Blaine watched him bite his lip as he did so. "Okay, sweetheart?"

"Just fine, beloved," Kurt replied. "I hope you're hungry."

"Famished," Blaine replied with a smirk. He set down the newspaper and took three pancakes from the plate. Kurt dished out his own food then started to take a bit of his eggs. Blaine chose that moment to push the button labeled five. Kurt just about jumped out of his seat with a loud yelp. "Oops. Too much, sweetie?" Kurt nodded, clutching the arms of his chair. "Come here." Kurt tried to stand up but failed and ended up on the floor. Blaine faked a sigh and knelt down on the ground beside him. Kurt looked up at him guiltily. "You're not being a very good wife today, Kurt. Can you at least get onto your hands and knees for me?"

Kurt nodded desperately and forced himself into position. Blaine nodded and pushed up his skirt again. He turned down the vibrator and Kurt let out a half-whimper, half-sigh of both lose and relief. Blaine smirked. "Be good," he ordered firmly. Kurt nodded. "Show me your ass."

"Yes, dear," Kurt agreed eagerly. He pushed down his panties until they were around his thighs and Blaine turned the vibrator up to six, its highest setting. Kurt yelped and moaned. "Oh, God. Oh, Blaine."

Blaine lowered the setting to one and Kurt sighed in relief. "Whose wife are you, Kurt?"

"Yours," Kurt gasped. Blaine nodded and kissed one of the marks on his ass. "Are you going to fuck me, love?"

"Earn it," Blaine said cruelly. He pushed down his pants and sat back in his chair. Kurt turned to look at him. "You told me all the time last night how much you loved my dick. Show me now." Kurt crawled across the ground to him and placed his hands on his thighs. "C'mon, baby. Show Daddy's cock you love it." Kurt leaned forward and licked the head of Blaine's dick eagerly. "Be good or I'm gonna turn up the vibrator as far as it will go and not let you touch yourself."

Kurt whimpered and started flicking his tongue across Blaine's erection attentively. Blaine smiled. He really liked the new power he had over Kurt and how Kurt had quickly decided that being his wife meant being his sex toy. It was beyond arousing. He could probably make Kurt get him off and leave him hanging and the boy wouldn't have gotten the slightest bit upset. He hoped to God that he could get more than a weekend from him. Kurt wrapped his red painted lips around the head of his erection and sucked greedily. Blaine moaned and pressed the two on the remote. Kurt moaned around him. He groaned in response. Kurt lowered his head until he had two-thirds of Blaine's dick in his mouth and sucked on it eagerly. Blaine rewarded him by switching to the level three.

"You're so good, Kurt. I love you," Blaine said passionately. Kurt moaned and suddenly started sucking on Blaine like his life depended on it. Blaine threw his head back and moaned. Damn. Three words and Kurt went to town on him. If those words weren't so sacred he would have used that to his advantage. He was on the brink in moments under Kurt's vigorous sucking but he still had to reward Kurt so he tangled a hand in Kurt's hair and tugged until he took the hint and pulled off with an obscene pop. "Okay, baby. Come onto my lap."

"I wanna taste you," Kurt said pleadingly. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to explode. "Please, Blaine?"

"Later. We have all weekend, baby. Let's take that vibrator out and you can ride me." Kurt nodded with a slight pout and reached behind himself to remove the vibrator. Before he could pull it out, Blaine hit the six on the remote again and Kurt sagged against him. He wrapped his arms and Kurt and used his knee to push on the vibrator deeper inside him. Kurt muffled his scream in the arm of Blaine's robe. Blaine frowned and slapped his ass in displeasure. Kurt moaned. "Don't hide your noises from me. Let me hear you."

Kurt nodded and he pressed the vibrator up and twisted with his hand. Kurt screamed and bucked forward against him. Blaine watched Kurt start literally humping his leg with an appreciative smile. His boy was so desperate. He was beautifully. "That's it, baby. Move for Daddy. Show me how much you like that toy."

"I love you," Kurt gasped suddenly. "I love you so much."

"I know," Blaine replied confidently. "That's why your humping me like the horny, desperate little slut you are." His throaty purr in Kurt's ear made the slightly taller boy moan. "Who's slut are you, Kurt?"

"Yours. Oh, shit. I'm so close. Please. Want you inside me," Kurt said desperately. Blaine yanked the vibrator out and Kurt whined in protest.

"Ride me," Blaine ordered. Kurt adjusted himself until he was able to lower himself onto Blaine's erection. "That's it. Shit. Take me. Good boy. You're like glove, baby. Ride me, Kurt. Ride me like the horny slut you are."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder and held on for dear life as he began to thrust himself down onto his cock. "Yes," he mewled. "I love you." Blaine nodded and grasped Kurt's hips to speed him up. "Please. Please, love me too."

"I do, Kurt," Blaine replied deliriously. "C'mon. Faster. Faster for your husband." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and used all his strength to thrust himself down onto him as hard and fast as he could. "You're good. My good little wifey. I'm gonna fill you to the brim with my cum then make you wear that plug to keep it all in all day."

"Oh, God!" Kurt cried as he began to explode. Milky strands hit Blaine's chest and he groaned at the feeling of Kurt's muscles contracting around him. He buried his face in Kurt's hair and his cock inside him and released everything he had been holding in since he woke up hard and in desperate need of his boy. When Kurt finally stopped coming, he slumped against Blaine and kissed his neck affectionately.

"Good boy," Blaine purred. "But you're not done yet, sweetheart. I want you to clench up and go downstairs. Get the plug and put it in. One drop on your panties and I'll spank that pretty ass red." Kurt nodded then slipped off Blaine's lap, yanked up his underwear, and hurried downstairs. Blaine grinned and leaned back contently to wait. Kurt returned from the basement with wide eyes and a slight smile on his face. He wiped Blaine's chest with a slightly damn clothe then bent over the table and let Blaine check his panties for stray cum. He found there was some and grinned evilly. "You naughty boy. You let some slip out."

Kurt whimpered. "You didn't listen to your husband, Kurt." Kurt shook his head sadly and Blaine raised his hand. He brought it down and Kurt bucked forward when it met his cheek with a sharp crack. "Turn and look at me." Kurt did as told. "Because I don't want to hurt you, you get to pick. Do you want Daddy to spank you or do you want Daddy to fuck you in nothing but your apron?"

"Fuck me," Kurt said immediately. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Good boy. Go get it." Kurt rushed to do as told and Blaine waited for him contently. When he returned, he looked excitedly. That is, until Blaine told him to start stripping and put it on. Then he looked nervous. "Good wives do what their husbands tell them," Blaine cooed as he stood up and circled Kurt. "Are you a good wife, Kurt? Or do you need me to teach you a lesson? Does Daddy need to bend you over in that apron and spank you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Then get undressed and put it on," he ordered firmly. Kurt scrambled to do as told then put his hands on the edge of the table and presented himself to Blaine. Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet. I'm starving. Sit in my lap and we'll eat first." Kurt blushed but did as told. Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's ass or his flaccid length the entire time, effectively driving Kurt insane. "You're my good wife, aren't you?" Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck with a smile. "Yes. How does it feel to have all of Daddy's cum inside you?"

"I feel so full," Kurt purred happily. "I love it, Blaine. I love feeling so full of you."

"I know you do. I'm going to be very good to you, Kurt. I'm going to bend you over so nothing escapes and fill you up even more." He took a bit out of his bacon and smiled at Kurt. "What're we doing today, other than having copious amounts of sex?"

Kurt giggled and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck. "We could go to a movie or watch a DVD. Or go for a walk. Anything we want. We have nothing but time. But I'd prefer to put pants on if we go anywhere. I don't want anyone seeing my underwear besides you."

"You're mine," Blaine said, tightening his arms around Kurt and kissing his forehead. "I don't want anyone seeing your underwear either." Kurt smiled and leaned against Blaine contently. Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and sighed. "Okay, baby. Get up and bend over."

Kurt quickly did as told. He bent over his chair and put his hands on the armrests. Blaine knelt down and licked around his hole. Kurt moaned. "Did I mention how hot your little treasure chest is?" Blaine questioned before removing the plug and holding it out to Kurt. Kurt wrapped his pretty red lips around it and sucked on it eagerly, desperately trying to clean every drop from the toy. "How do I taste?"

"Amazing," Kurt purred. Blaine stood up with a smile and finally removed his pants from where they had been around his calves. He positioned himself behind Kurt and aligned his already hard manhood with Kurt's entrance. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's spine lovingly before pushing inside and making Kurt cry out desperately. He moaned. It was going to be an amazing weekend.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Kurt leaned contently against Blaine's side as the credits rolled in front of them. He stood up and switched off the TV and DVD player while Blaine switched on a lamp. "Let me get our nightcaps," Kurt said, doing a playful twirl as he practically skipped to the kitchen. Blaine smiled and stood up from the couch. His little wifey Kurt, _Hairspray_, an amazing dinner, an amazing day…What more could he ask for? He turned on the radio and frowned when, after several times going through the stations, there was nothing on. Well, he could always ask for a good song, of course. Kurt came back in while he was pondering why it was that, when you were always at your happiest, you could never find music on the radio. Just really cheesy commercials. "Hmm. Still perfect, even after being in the fridge all day and night."

He turned around and smiled as Kurt handed him a piece of chocolate cake. "Cake? You refrigerated a cake?"

"It's an ice cream cake, so actually, I froze it. Do you know how much effort went into it?" Kurt questioned seriously, rolling his eyes at his pretend hubby. Blaine held up his hand defensively and smiled. He sat down and opened his arms for Kurt. Kurt immediately accepted the invitation and they ate their cake with some difficulty, having to avoid each other's limps while doing so. But it was still fun. Finally, a good song came on the radio. Blaine set their plates down, licked his teeth of any leftover crumbs, and stood up. He led Kurt into his arms and they began to move in time with Steel Magnolia's beautiful song _Just By Being You_. He softly sang the male part while Kurt sang the female part and they swayed and turned together gracefully. "This is wonderful, Blaine."

"It really is," Blaine muttered happily. "Good food, awesome outfits, great song, and absolutely phenomenal sex. Best weekend of my life."

"And we still have Sunday," Kurt reminded him cheerfully. Blaine grinned but shook his head. "No?" he asked, hoping Blaine wasn't cutting their plans short.

"Sunday _and_ part of Monday, Kurt. Don't skimp on me, darling," Blaine teased affectionately. Kurt blushed and nodded. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and they swayed contently until the song ended. Then they sat down and drank milk and soda while discussing everything they could come up with. Midnight rolled around and both boys yawned and decided to call it a night. Kurt cleaned up while Blaine put away the movie, turned off the radio, and made sure all the doors were locked. Then the curly haired boy went upstairs to find Kurt sitting on the bed in his peignoir and the matching nightgown. "You're adorable," Blaine told him. "I'm too tired for more sex, baby. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed with a smile. "I was about to say the same thing." Blaine smiled and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth then came out and removed his robe. Kurt did the same with his peignoir and they slipped into bed. Kurt turned off the light and turned to snuggle up to Blaine. "We'll do handcuffs in the morning."

"We've got time," Blaine replied with a smile. He carded his fingers through Kurt's hair and pulled him closer. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and sighed contently. They both yawned at the same time then chuckled. "Good night, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied without hesitation.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

They didn't actually use the handcuffs. They didn't get a chance. The dorm chaperone had noticed Blaine was missing and hadn't received a phone call from his parents approving his absence from the dorms for the weekend. They were taking the dishes into the kitchen when Wes called to tell Blaine that if he got back in before dinner, the chaperone wouldn't call his parents.

"I need a shower before I go back," Blaine said with a sigh. "Come with me. We haven't had shower sex yet." He led Kurt upstairs and into his bathroom. Kurt turned on the shower while he stripped off his clothes. He looked at Kurt leaned over to turn on the tap and smiled. "You have the cutest ass, Kurt."

Kurt giggled and straightened up. "Unzip my dress, lover?" he requested playfully. Blaine eagerly did as told. "We haven't got much time." Kurt slipped off his gray and white polka dot dress and folded it quickly. He fixed his white heels back onto his feet and Blaine stared hungrily at the clash of dark blue panties against his pale white skin. "Go get my camera, darling."

Blaine rushed to do as told and shut the bathroom door once he was inside with Kurt. Kurt leaned against the door and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his panties teasingly. Blaine snapped several pictures of that pose then of Kurt with one arm over his head, scratching lightly at the top of the doorframe, and his other hand on his hip. Blaine hardened quickly and struggled to keep taking pictures as Kurt moved into more and more seductive poses. "Oh, God, baby. We need to shower. We're running out of time."

"Yeah. It should be warm by now," Kurt said cheerfully. He stepped out of his heels and slipped off the panties. "I love the way those feel against my cock. I may have to make them a regular thing." He took the camera from Blaine and set it on the vanity then pulled Blaine into the shower. "I'm sorry our time together is being cut short."

"It's not your fault," Blaine replied. He urged Kurt under the spray of the water and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt met his kiss eagerly and he slid his hand down his already wet back to his firm ass. Kurt gasped and giggled when he squeezed it. "You're so sexy. I _need_ you."

Kurt nodded and turned around. He handed Blaine the liquid soap then braced his hands on the wall and spread his legs. "I don't think I'll need much prep," he told him with a smile.

Blaine shivered and nodded. He lathered two fingers then himself and teased Kurt's opening. Kurt pressed back against his fingers and he let them slip inside with a smile. "You're so stretched out from earlier. You're beautiful like this, Kurt. You're always beautiful but right now…I can't get over how sexy you are."

He scissored his fingers a couple times then moved into position and pushed inside. Kurt moaned. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too, Kurt." He gripped Kurt's hips and pressed forward. They both moaned. Blaine used his grip on Kurt to rock into him faster and faster until he had Kurt gasping and thrusting back against him desperately. "I wanna take you in the Warblers' council room tomorrow, Kurt. And after school, you can give topping a shot."

"B-Blaine," Kurt gasped. Blaine moaned and sped up. He scrambled for something to hold onto as he was pleasured but failed to find anything not slick or completely lacking in grip. Blaine began to babble like he always did, the usually smooth and charming boy turning into an incoherent mess talking dirty unstoppably.

"Kurt!" he yelled before filling Kurt's tight channel with his cum. Kurt yelled his name in return and splattered the wall. The water quickly washed it away. Blaine turned Kurt around and held him tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt told him sincerely. When he could support himself again, Kurt pushed away and reached for his shampoo. "Okay. We're running out of time. Let's wash." Blaine nodded and they took turns washing each other playfully, blowing suds at each other and exchanging quick kisses.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bitter. He had no guarantees he would get more from Blaine after he returned to Dalton, no matter what he said. He might come to his senses and change his mind. After they were washed, dried, and dressed, he walked Blaine to the door wearing his dress and heels again. Blaine turned to face him and took his face into his hands. Kurt smiled before his lips were claimed gently.

"I'll call you when I get there. Email me those pics?" Kurt nodded. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered. "Goodbye, Blaine." Blaine took his bag and left. Kurt sighed heavily and went downstairs to put on some sweats and a t-shirt, not really in the mood for such dressy clothes. He was, however, in the mood for more ice cream cake and the Logo channel. It was all he could really do while he waited for Monday.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

It was lunch hour by the time Kurt saw Blaine the next day. They had been texting, of course, and Blaine had told him how he got out of punishment by claiming he hadn't wanted to leave Kurt all alone while his family was out of town. It was the partial truth, after all, but Kurt had been asked by the dorm chaperone first thing to confirm it. He did and Blaine told him to meet him on the main stairs at lunch for "a proper thank you".

Blaine came running down the stairs when Kurt had only been waiting for five minutes. He grabbed Kurt's hand and kept on going. Kurt laughed and allowed him to lead him to the Warblers' practice room. Once Blaine had peeked inside and confirmed they would be alone, he pulled Kurt inside and locked the door. Then he turned to Kurt and took his other hand. Kurt smiled at him as he kissed both his hands together. "Hello, boyfriend," Blaine said excitedly.

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked, feeling his stomach flutter excitedly.

"Yes. You are mine. My little wifey," Blaine told him confidently. Kurt laughed and nodded. Blaine pulled him close. "You dare to doubt me?" Kurt shook his head and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine grinned at him. "So, I've been thinking and I realized I don't know your kink."

Kurt grinned and curled a hand behind Blaine's head. He pulled him in for a kiss and whispered, "I'll show you this weekend, _hubby_."

**End.**

**Gosh, this thing was long, wasn't it? LOL. Thank you for reading.**

**For those reading my Merlin or Kurtofsky story, I haven't forgotten about it! No more distractions, I promise!**


End file.
